


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by kcracken



Series: OTP Prompt Vignettes [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Cute Kids, Family, First Christmas, Friendship, Gen, M/M, first home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six vignettes based on an OTP prompt involving Christmas decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have one true OTP. These are a few of my favorites. There is love and friendship and family time. There are a couple of new pairings that are from one of my newer stories. Check it out if you like them.

**Spencer/Jon**

 

Spencer carried the boxes from his parents into the house. He was pretty sure his mom had just given him all of her Christmas decorations. She’d insisted that Jon and he _needed_ to decorate. It was their first Christmas together in their new house. They just _had_ to make it festive.

Just as he put the boxes down the doorbell rang. He returned to open the door and found the UPS guy with several boxes. Leaning down, he looked for the return address. Ah, they were from Jon’s mom. Probably more decorations. He signed for the boxes, thanked the delivery guy and pushed the packages into the foyer. “Jon! Your mom sent some stuff!”

Jon walked in from the kitchen where he’d just put the last batch of their gingerbread cookies in the oven. He sighed when he saw the boxes. “I told her we had plenty,” he mused as he picked the boxes up to take them into the living room.

“Yeah, just like I told my mom,” Spencer retorted. He began opening the boxes his mother had sent and found every ornament he’d ever made, plus his stocking and artificial garland. There was one box that was filled with lights and nothing else. Groaning, he sat down on the floor to start sorting things.

He was so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice when Jon placed something on his head. It was when he heard his boyfriend’s phone click and the flash went off that he looked up. “What?”

Jon giggled as he held his phone out for him to see. “You look adorable.”

Spencer looked at the picture and his eyes widened. He brought his hand up to feel the reindeer antler headband that was on his head. “Give that to me,” he said, reaching for the phone with the offending picture.

Jon pulled it back to him quickly. “Nah, I’m just going to send this to Ryan and Pete and your mom and…”

“No you are not!” Spencer protested, jumping up and lunging at his boyfriend. Jon took off through the house with him trailing behind, both of them laughing at the situation. Yeah, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

\------------------------------------------

**Pete & Patrick (with Bronx, Saint and Declan)**

 

Pete never minded when Megan left him in charge of the boys. Bronx was six now and more than capable of helping out. Saint was fifteen weeks old and alert. He just had to make sure the little bugger had enough to keep him occupied. 

Saint was situated in his bouncy swing watching Pete struggle with the fake Christmas tree. Bronx was leaning against the arm of the couch smirking just like his dad would if they’d been in opposite situations. Soon there was a cry of triumph and Pete jumped out from behind the tree. “Got it!”

Bronx clapped his hands lazily. “Good job, Dad.”

The front doorbell rang and Pete looked at his eldest son. “Can you get that, kiddo? I need to unravel the lights now.”

“Sure.” Bronx wove his way through the boxes, passed Saint and pushed his swing which made his brother cackle and pump his arms up and down and finally made his way to open the door. He smiled brightly when he saw who it was. “Hey, Uncle Trick! C’mon in. Dad’s just gotten the tree up.” He stepped aside and as Patrick passed, he reached out to tickle the tummy of the little bundle in the carrier the man had in his hand. “And hello to you, Declan.”

“Hi, Bronx,” Patrick said as he huffed and puffed his way inside. Playing an hour concert was a snap compared to unloading a baby from a car. He pulled the diaper bag from his shoulder and held it out to the young boy. “Would you take this for me, please? Just put it somewhere out of the way, but where we can get to it easily.”

Bronx nodded and took the bag. He always liked helping Patrick out. Patrick was probably his favorite, next to Andy. They both let him play drums whenever he wanted. He put the bag next to the wall beside Saint’s swing. Saint saw him and raised his arms, squealing with delight. “Hang on a sec, Saint,” he said as he pushed one of the ornament boxes closer to the tree. He turned back around and pushed the swing again.

Patrick continued through the living room to the couch. He sat Declan’s carrier down then plopped down beside him. “Hi, Pete.”

Pete danced over and reached into the carrier. “Hi there, D,” he said as he unhooked the belts and lifted the seven week old boy out. He cradled the tiny Stump in his arms and grinned down at him. “You pout just like your daddy.”

“I do not pout,” Patrick replied with his bottom lip poking out.

“You kinda do,” Pete said with his big toothy grin on his face. “You’re doing it right now, actually.”

Patrick stuck his tongue out at his friend, eyes sparkling with mischief. Bronx laughed and moved over to sit beside him. “Dad won’t let me help with the lights. He needs to get them on so I can decorate the tree.”

Patrick ruffled the boy’s hair. It was curly and matted just like Joe’s and Pete’s would get when they’d grow it out long. He marveled at how thick Bronx’s hair was, just like his father’s, nothing like his. His hair was thin and straight. Reaching up to pull off the beanie on his head, he heard the static and knew his hair was now sticking up all over the place. The snort from the boy beside him confirmed that.

“You better hope you get your mom’s hair, D-man,” Pete said with a giggle. He handed the baby to his eldest son. “Here, you can keep him occupied while your dad and I get the lights on the tree.”

Bronx took Declan carefully (he had plenty of practice with Saint) and pushed up into the corner of the couch so they could watch what he knew was going to be hilarious. The two older men moved to the tree to get started on the lights. 

It took almost an hour for Pete and Patrick to finish getting the lights untangled and on the tree. By then, Bronx, Saint and Declan had all fallen asleep. The adults grabbed their phones to take pictures, posting them on Instagram and Twitter. “Bronx is going to kill me in a few years,” Pete whispered.

“Maybe,” Patrick mused. He was amazed at the fact that despite being asleep, Bronx had Declan cradled protectively in his arms. All they needed was Joe to be here with Ruby to complete the second generation sleep fest. “I think it’ll be more he’ll beat up anyone who says anything about Saint, Declan or Ruby. He’ll have his dad’s temper.”

Pete reached over to gently brush his hand through his son’s hair. “That’s a double bladed sword, Pat. But whatever he becomes, I hope he’s a good person. I mean, he should. He’s had you as a role model.”

“He’s had you, too,” Patrick insisted. “And Joe and Andy. I’m sure all of our children will come out a lot better than we ever were.” He wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly.

Pete smiled and hugged him back. These were the moments that made everything perfect.

“Get a room, you two” came a mumble from the couch.

They looked down at Bronx, seeing he was just trying to wake back up. “Where did you hear that?” Pete asked.

“Uncle Joe,” he replied sleepily and sat up rubbing his eyes with one hand. He carefully put Declan back in the carrier and stretched. “Can I decorate the tree now?”

“Knock yourself out, kid.”

\------------------------------------------

**Pete/Jon**

 

“Hemmy! Come back with that! It’s not a toy!” Pete chased the dog through his apartment. He slid to a stop by the door when he heard someone knock. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, which was why he was decorating, hoping it’d get him into the Christmas spirit and out of the holiday blues. Looking through the peephole, he grinned when he saw who it was. He threw open the door and greeted the person on the other side brightly. “Jon Walker! What brings you by?”

Jon bit his lip to keep from laughing. Pete was standing in the open doorway dressed in a red tank top and boxers with the Grinch on them. He looked very much in the spirit of the holidays, which was not what he was expecting. “I came bearing cookies.” He held out the Christmassy container. “Gingerbread, which are actually okay to share with Hemmy. Where is he, anyway?” He looked passed Pete into the apartment searching out the portly dog.

Pete ushered him into the apartment, taking the cookies and the other man’s jacket. “Oh, he is just hiding because he is in SO MUCH TROUBLE! You hear me, Hemmy?!” He put the jacket on a hook by the door. “Thanks for the cookies,” he added, motioning with the container in his hands.

“What did he do?” Jon questioned. “Maybe I can help.”

Pete started walking back towards his bedroom, sitting the cookies down on the kitchen counter as he passed. “I was getting my Christmas decorations out and he decided he wanted to use my stocking as a toy, I guess. Hemmy, where are you?”

Hemmingway was easy to spot. He was really too big to get under Pete’s bed, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. He had the front of his body under the bed, with his butt wiggling as he tried to get further under. Jon laughed and went over, pulling the dog out and into his arms. 

Hemmingway had the stocking still in his mouth and Pete couldn’t help laughing at the sight. He looked so defeated. “Aw, poor Hemmy. He got caught.” Moving over, Pete wrestled the stocking from his mouth and tossed it on the bed. He snuggled into his dog’s face. “Don’t do that again, Hem. Play with your own toys.”

Jon put him back on the floor and patted his head. “S’okay, Hemmy. I know you’re usually a good dog.”

When Hemmingway heard Jon’s voice, his whole body began to shake from side to side. He whined and danced at the other man’s feet. He was obviously very happy to see him. Pete smiled. “Come on. Let’s sit on the couch and have some cookies. I need a break anyway.” He led the way back into the living room, turning at the kitchen to fix two glasses of milk to go with the cookies.

When he returned to the living room, he had to smile at the sight that greeted him. Jon was sitting with Hemmingway mostly on top of him, scratching the dog’s belly. Hemmy was quite content. Pete handed one of the glasses of milk to him and sat down with the container of cookies and opened it. “You really didn’t have to do this,” he said as he held the box over to the other man.

Jon took out a couple of cookies and sat back, trying to keep them away from the dog. “I wanted to,” he replied, breaking off a small piece for Hemmingway. 

“Hem and I thank you, but really, you shouldn’t have.”

“There may have been an ulterior motive,” Jon admitted. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I know what it’s like this time of the year. And being away from home always sucks.”

Pete froze for a moment, eyes slightly wide. “Uh, yeah, it does. But I’m… I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about that. I have Hemmy.” He reached out to scratch his dog’s neck. Hemmingway rolled off of Jon and onto his back between them, hoping for belly rubs.

Jon reached out and took Pete’s hand in his. “Pete,” he said softly, “you don’t have to lie to me. I understand and I want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” He really cared about the older man. Their relationship at first had strictly been about Hemmingway. Now, however, Jon was pretty sure he’d fallen in love.

Pete looked between their hands and Jon’s eyes. The brown orbs staring back at him showed something he wasn’t even sure he’d seen before. Taking a deep breath, he decided to be honest with Jon. After all, the other man had done nothing but support him since they’d met. “Okay,” he started as he exhaled. “I always get a little anxious at this time of year. More than normal. I miss my parents. I miss my brother and sister. I always think that maybe decorating will help, but it doesn’t. I just… I don’t want to be alone.”

Jon brought Pete’s hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “You don’t have to be alone this year, Pete. I’m here and I’m not going to leave you alone. You’re kinda stuck with me.” He smirked over the other man’s hand and winked.

Pete grinned his big, happy grin. “I am totally okay with that.” Leaning forward over Hemmy, he planted his lips against his boyfriend’s. Maybe he was going to be okay this year.

\------------------------------------------

**Ryan/Dan**

 

Ryan didn’t even hear Dan come in. He had no clue what his giant was doing in his apartment. He was much too enthralled with working on his music, headphones firmly attached to his ears, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. It wasn’t until he felt something on his head that he reacted. He reached up and pulled off the Santa hat that had been placed there. “What the…?” he exclaimed as he spun in his chair and slid his headphones down to his neck.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Dan said with a grin as he tossed fake snow into the air above Ryan, which wasn’t hard with the younger man sitting down and him standing. Even if they both were standing, it wouldn’t be a problem. He totally towered over him.

Ryan blinked the white confetti off his long eyelashes and spit them out of his mouth. “Dan? What are you doing?” He reached up to brush the offending paper from his hair and shirt.

“Trying to help you get into the festive spirit,” Dan replied, grabbing the hat from his own head and putting it on Ryan’s. The hat engulfed the smaller man’s head, falling over his ears.

“ _Jesus fuck_ , Dan. You know how I feel about Christmas.” Ryan grabbed the hat off his head and threw it back at the taller man. Crossing his arms, he put on his best pout.

Dan easily caught the hat (he was expecting it) and chuckled. “Right, you act like a big Scrooge until Christmas Eve and then you’re the biggest kid around.” Reaching out, he grabbed Ryan’s arms and pulled him from the chair. “Come on and at least see what I’ve done.”

Reluctantly, because he knew he couldn’t out muscle Dan, he let himself get dragged into the living room. The first thing he saw was Captain Knots standing on the top of his scratching post, tail flicking back and forth as he watched something. Following the cat’s line of sight, he saw three stockings hanging from the mantle. The largest one said Dan, the next said Ryan and the third, which was shaped like a paw, said Capt. Knots. There was also garland draped along the edge and a pair of angels on the corners.

Ryan’s mouth fell open as he continued to look around the room. There were festive pillows thrown on his couch. On the tall table he usually used to place drinks when they were socializing (so Captain Knots wouldn’t knock them off), there was a small tree with silver garland and some ornaments. Dan had even lit a fire to give the room atmosphere.

“What do you think?” Dan asked from behind him.

Ryan wasn’t really sure what to say. Yes, he was a Scrooge for the majority of December, but that was mainly because he had rarely celebrated it until Christmas Eve with the Smiths. But now he had Dan and Z and the rest of his friends who all loved the season. He loved them, too. They were the ones who’d stuck with him. Throwing himself into the gigantic man’s arms, he hugged him tightly. “Thanks,” he said into his chest. “This was exactly what I needed.”

Dan smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Merry Christmas, Ryan.”

\------------------------------------------

**Frank/Spencer**

 

“See you tomorrow.”

Spencer raised his head up over the back of the couch to look at his roommate. “Tomorrow? Where are you going?” His eyebrow had disappeared into the fringe of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

Ryan pulled on his heavy coat and tucked his scarf inside as he buttoned it up. “To Ray’s. We’re having a jam session tonight and I’m not sure when it’s going to end, so…” He grabbed a hat and pulled it on his head.

Spencer just watched him until he opened the door to leave. “Don’t forget to use protection,” he yelled loud enough that it would be heard out in the hall of their apartment building. Ryan flipped him off as he closed the door behind him with a loud thud. Spencer smirked with satisfaction and pulled out his phone.

_Roomie gone 4 nite. Come over? We can decorate_

A few moments later, his phone buzzed in his hand.

_Sure. Be there in 15. Should I bring anything?_

_Just ur sexy ass_

Spencer smiled at his phone, knowing he wouldn’t get a reply message. Standing up, he headed to the hall closet to retrieve the boxes that said CHRISTMAS on them. He then dragged the artificial tree out and set it up in the corner of the breakfast nook near the balcony.

Frank arrived exactly when he said, letting himself in with the key that was on Spencer’s keychain. He’d borrowed his boyfriend’s car to run a couple of errands, as in he had to go get Christmas presents, and Spencer had told him just to bring it back the next time he came over. Stopping in the doorway, he admired his boyfriend’s ass as he bent over going through one of the boxes. He quietly put the keys in the bowl by the door and walked over to push his hips up against that fine ass.

Spencer jumped a little, but realized it was just Frank. He pushed his ass back against him, grinning. “Find something you like?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” Frank said, playfully smacking his hip. “So, we’re Christmas decorating?”

“You made me help you decorate for Halloween, so it’s only fair.” Spencer turned around and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “We always had lots of decorations for Christmas in Vegas. I never knew what snow was like except on our trips to my grandmother’s place in Iowa.”

Frank kissed the bottom of Spencer’s jaw. He liked how he fit perfectly against the younger man. “You don’t have to explain. I’m more than happy to help, just to spend time with you.”

Spencer grinned like an idiot after he heard that. “Thanks, Frankie,” he said softly, hugging him tightly. Eventually he let go so they could get started.

Two hours later, the apartment looked festive. They were curled up beside each other on the couch with some hot chocolate and Charlie Brown Christmas playing on the TV. Spencer took a sip of his cocoa and looked over at Frank. “You know, I have a feeling this might be the best Christmas in a long time.”

Frank smiled up over his mug. “You know, I have a feeling you just might be right.”

\------------------------------------------

**Gerard & Mikey (and Bandit)**

 

“Come over to the house, Mikey, please?” Gerard begged as he talked to his brother on the phone. “You were in New Jersey for, like, ever. Bandit misses you.” He ruffled his daughter’s hair and she glared up at him.

Mikey sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, Gee. I mean, I _just_ got back. I actually have laundry to get done.”

“You’re going to make me tell your niece that you can’t come see her because you have to do _laundry_?” Gerard put his finger to his lips so his daughter would be silent while he convinced her uncle to come over.

Instead, she put down her crayon and reached up to take the phone from her father. Gerard tried to protest, but she held up a hand. He had to grin because, damn, she looked just like her mother right then. “Uncle Mikey?” she said into the receiver.

“Oh, hey Bandit. How’s my princess?” Mikey smiled, imagining how the four year old overpowered her father with a look and took the phone from him.

“I’m fine,” she huffed, “but Daddy misses you lots, and I missed you, too. You were gone for so long.” There was a slight whine to her voice as she spoke. She _had_ missed her uncle Mikey. He was fun and would carry her on his shoulders.

Mikey sighed. He hated disappointing Bandit. She meant the world to him and had a huge portion of his heart. “I know, baby, but I had to go get better.”

This time Bandit blew out a little sigh. “I know. Mommy and Daddy and Grandma told me. They said they were really proud of you, so I am proud of you, too. I wanna give you a hug and I want you to help me decorate my Christmas tree ‘cause Daddy is too busy.”

Mikey paused for a minute and then laughed. “So, this was all to get me to come put the star on your tree because I’m tallest?”

“No,” she replied in a _very_ Gerard-esque way. “Can I not want to spend time with my favoritest uncle?”

Mikey had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. Instead he let out a put upon sigh. “Oh, all right. I’ll be there in, like, thirty minutes, okay?”

Bandit grinned from ear to ear. “Yay! Hurry, Uncle Mikey, or Daddy won’t save you any weekend pancake report pancakes.” She handed the phone back to Gerard and ran off to her room.

Gerard checked to see if Mikey was still on the phone. “You want chocolate chips in your pumpkin pancakes?”

“Duh,” Mikey replied. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, Mikey. Love you.” Gerard hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen to make pancakes for two of his favorite people.


End file.
